Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part V
Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part V is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Leonard Starr, it originally aired on September 11, 1987. Official Summary Mumm-Ra, The Ever-Living, with Ma-Mutt guarding the Black Pyramid, visits Sky-Tomb and convinces the Lunataks to use their slaves as bait to trap the ThunderCats. The ThunderCats, believing they cannot attack the Luna-Taks until they rescue Sky-Tomb’s slaves, go to DarkSide. At DarkSide, the Luna-Taks attack the ThunderCats: Red Eye captures Tygra; Alluro captures Panthro; and Chilla captures Pumyra. Meanwhile, Lynx-O and Cheetara go to Mumm-Ra’s pyramid to determine if MUMM-RA is alive. There they find a strange talisman but do not find Mumm-Ra. They are attacked by Ma-Mutt, but Lynx-O uses the talisman against Ma-Mutt and discovers it possesses a magical power. Ma-Mutt retreats and Lynx-O and Cheetara are thrown from the pyramid in an explosion of white light. The Sword of Omens alerts Lion-O to the ThunderCats’ capture and as LION-O summons the other ThunderCats, he is distracted by Luna’s cry for help. No sooner does Lion-O come to Luna’s aid that he is ambushed by Amok and captured. The Luna-Taks steal the Sword of Omens from Lion-O. Cheetara’s sixth sense alerts her to Lion-O’s predicament, and she and Lunx-O go to his aid. Lion-O succeeds in calling the Sword to his hand, using the ThunderCats signal, giving the captured ThunderCats the power to free themselves. Once free, Lion-O holds his Claw Shield up to Mumm-Ra showing him his hideous reflection, but soon learns that this no longer defeats Mumm-Ra. Lynx-0 and Cheetara use the magic talisman against Mumm-Ra who recoils from its brilliant light and is forced to fly off. The Luna-Taks, awed by the talisman’s, power, fight amongst themselves to posses it, as Lynx-0 throws it into their midst. The ThurderCats leave Sky-Tomb and the squabbling Luna-Taks. Official Morals The ThunderCats’ ability to work as a team contrasts with Mumm-Ra and the Luna-Taks’ inability. As a group the ThunderCats are able to work together successfully, because they value life in common and base it on shared moral principles like justice, truth, honor, and loyalty. When faced with danger, they develop a communal plan of action, Sharing responsibilities and assignments made on the basis of their individual talents. In contrast, Mum-Ra and the Luna-Taks do not share a positive moral code or believe in community. They sock destruction and favor individual gain at the expense of others. As o result, their teamwork is exposed as temporary and ineffective. It is no match for the strong communal effort of the ThunderCats. Effective teamwork is based on a willingness to share our individual efforts for a common goal. Often in our lives we are involved in working together with family or friends on a project. When each member of the team values the goal and appreciates the bonds shared in common with others, it makes it fun to work together. And when we acknowledge and value what we share, it makes it more likely we will succeed in our task. Summary In their attempt to rescue the slaves taken by the Lunataks, the ThunderCats will have to face not only the Lunataks but also a more powerful Mumm-Ra. Story The Lunataks are thinking about releasing the Brutemen, Wollos, and Bolkin slaves since work on Sky-Tomb has completed and the slaves are of no use to them. Suddenly Mumm-Ra materializes inside Sky-Tomb and tells the Lunataks to use the slaves as bait to lure the ThunderCats towards them, knowing very well that the ThunderCats will inevitably come to rescue the slaves. Inside the Tower of Omens, the ThunderCats are planning a way to rescue the slaves, just as Mumm-Ra had predicted. Lynx-O and Cheetara fly the ThunderClaw to the Black Pyramid in order to confirm if Mumm-Ra really is alive or not since none of the ThunderCats had yet seen him. Bengali and the ThunderKittens are left to guard the Tower of Omens and the Cats Lair respectively while the rest of the Cats head to Sky-Tomb in the ThunderTank. As soon as they arrive in DarkSide, the ThunderCats are met with the Lunataks who were expecting them. Red Eye easily defeats Tygra, Alluro quickly hypnotizes Panthro, Chilla freezes Pumyra, and Luna and Amok knock out Lion-O. All the captured ThunderCats are taken to Sky-Tomb. Meanwhile, Cheetara and Lynx-O discover an ancient talisman inside Mumm-Ra’s pyramid which not only helps them to repel the attack of the Ancient Spirits of Evil and Ma-Mutt, but also enables them to escape from the pyramid. The two then head to Sky-Tomb where Lynx-O again uses the talisman to defeat Mumm-Ra after Lion-O discovers that Mumm-Ra’s reflection is no longer a weakness of his and cannot be used against him. The ThunderCats then head back to their fortress. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia Goofs *Despite invading Sky-Tomb to free the slaves, the Thundercats are never actually shown freeing them, only escaping by themselves when they made the Lunataks fight among each other. **Although the Brutemen would never appear in the show again after this, the Wollos and Bolkins who were enslaved would be seen again in "Mumm-Rana's Belt", suggesting that the slaves did somehow escape. Notable quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots MummRaLives5 cap1.jpg MummRaLives5 cap2.jpg MummRaLives5 cap3.jpg MummRaLives5 cap4.jpg MummRaLives5 cap5.jpg MummRaLives5 cap6.jpg MummRaLives5 cap7.jpg MummRaLives5 cap8.jpg MummRaLives5 cap9.jpg MummRaLives5 cap10.jpg MummRaLives5 cap12.jpg MummRaLives5 cap11.jpg External links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *Mumm-Ra Lives! Part V on IMDb Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Leonard Starr Category:Season 2 (ThunderCats 1980s)